BlueSnow
by Callisto Firestarter
Summary: JouSeto YAOI When Jounochi Katsuya's village gets torn to shreds by raiders of another kingdom, only his sister and himself survive. His sister is captured, so he must find her. He meets up with Yugi Motou and his friends, along with Seto.


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own YuGiOh. For your own good, cause if I did I would make Seto a whore and everyone would want a piece of his ass. X3

**Warnings:** YAOI, DEATH, GORE.

This is a gift fic for Saiko Senshi! FLAME HER AND DIE! Ahem. Yes.

ENJOY! Or die.

A small child, looking to be about five, pressed his face and hands against the window to stare at the village in front of him. Honey brown eyes frowned, not finding what he was looking for. It was bitterly cold - there was no heating in the house - so a large quilt was wrapped around his frame.

"Momma, it's not snowin'." The child stated. 

"The clouds must be tired." The mother didn't look up from knitting a scarf. She only quickly glances up to look at her child's unruly blonde hair. "Katsuya, go brush that hair of yours."

Katsuya and his family lived in a small mountain village. It was a peaceful and quiet place, no riots or robberies ever occurred there. His family - consisting of his mother, father, his younger sister and himself - lived on a ledge protruding from the mountain that looked down on the rest of the village.

"In a second." He replied after a moment, glancing up at the clouds.

Even though they lived near the peak of the mountain, Katsuya had never seen snow in his life. In fact, nobody had if they've lived in the village and stayed there for their whole lives. Katsuya had heard about it and knew what it looked like from the information he had taken from incoming travelers - coming to the village to rest before they set out again - but he had never really seen it, never touched it or felt the chill of it.

"Jounouchi Katsuya…" The mother started, using his full name as an indirect threat.

"Okay, okay…" The small boy left the window, and headed upstairs to wash up. He knew better than to oppose his mother when she used that tone of voice.

A lone snowflake danced into the village from the east. It flew to the boys' window and seemed to linger there for a moment. As if it felt sadness from no one noticing its dancing, it stopped twirling in front of his window and fell dully to the ground - melting before it even touched the earth, as if it had never been in the first place…

A small rusty brown haired child blinked and smiled before rushing to the window. Her wide eyes searched for the snowflake she had caught a glimpse of. Disheartened, the girl walked away from the window.

"Jounouchi Shizuka, have you washed up?" The mother looked to her second child as she put her knitting down.

"No, momma, I'll go to that now." Shizuka mumbled as she raced up the stairs to wash up with her brother.

_

~*~ 11 Years Later, Sahora Forest ~*~

_

"CATCH THEM!"

Two teens garbed in black cloaks ran through the dark forest, both holding brown bags full of stolen riches. Their breath came out in harsh pants as they continued to run from the town guards.

"How long have we been running from them?" The one on the left asked wearily, nearly tripping over a tree root.

"Try not to think about it, Malik, it'll make you feel more tired than you truly are." The other teen replied, taking his friend's hand to keep him from tripping. They continued running, the one on the right still holding onto Malik's hand so Malik wouldn't be left behind. Either way, Malik was still a couple steps behind him.

"Ra, don't they ever get tired?" Malik muttered. "Bakura, we have to rest soon. I feel like I'm going to collapse if I go any farther."

Bakura looked up - his hood hiding his features - and stopped running. "Up the tree." Malik almost ran into him, but grabbed the other's shoulders for balance.

"What??"

"Get up the tree." Bakura ordered, turning and grabbing Malik by the waist. He hoisted him to the nearest branch. Malik grabbed it and began to climb, Bakura soon following after glancing around the area.

Malik stopped climbing when he got to the highest possible branch that could still hold his body weight. Leaning his back against the trunk, he spread his legs slightly to straddle the bark. His friend had jumped onto the same branch a couple seconds after him, and was sitting in front of him. Bakura pulled down his hood, revealing spiked albino-like hair that was held up by a clip of some sort made of human bone. He slipped the bone out of his hair, letting the strands fall to his middle back and stuffing the clip into one of the bags. Cold brown eyes - narrowed and slanted - gazed to the ground floor. Malik let down his own hood, brushing his shoulder length blonde hair away from his tan face. Violet eyes, rimmed with kohl, stared at Bakura.

"You think they're smart enough to think we're up here?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow as he folded his arms behind his head.

"It depends, really. I've seen all kinds of stupidity in them, but it's just a gamble. Either they look up, or they don't." Bakura replied, shrugging.

"Ah. How long are we going to stay up here?"

"For a few hours, so they're well ahead of us. Then we head east."

"Why east? You're not thinking of going to Hynron, are you? Nothing's there but burned houses and a run down cathedral." Hynron was a small ice village that had held magic users within its region. Though, a war had killed the clan that lived there, so it was now deserted. Most people were too afraid to go near the place, thinking that the spirits of the dead would haunt them.

"All the more reason to go there. Besides, I have a friend - a mage - who is going to be there. We're going to meet at the cathedral." Bakura raised his eyes to look at Malik. "He can take care of us until we set out again."

Malik blinked a few times. "What kind of mage?"

"Water and air. He's good with snow, so out tracks can be covered as we travel."

The violet-eyed teen shivered slightly. It was the middle of winter, the coldest time of the year. Even so, it hadn't snowed yet. Something cold landed on his nose before melting.

"Snow… It's about to know." Another snowflake fell.

Bakura smirked. "A good sign."

Malik closed his eyes, sighing. "What's this mage's name, anyway?"

"Seto. Doesn't seem to have a last name." Bakura turned and stretched on the branch, his head resting in between Malik's spread legs. Malik bent over slightly, his hair falling over his shoulder. Bakura had shut his eyes.

"Hey, Bakura?"

"Hn?" He grunted.

"…Never mind." Malik leaned against the trunk again, and watched the snowflakes fall.

"I plan on going to the mountains after resting at Hynron." Bakura stated suddenly, opening his eyes to look up at Malik.

"Just you…?" Malik winced. That sounded desperate.

"And you, it you'd like to come with me. You don't have to but…" Bakura averted his gaze.

"I'd love to."

He smirked. "Good, 'cause I think I would of taken you anyway."

Malik began to laugh. "Just tie me up and drag me along, would you?" He smirked back.

Bakura sat up and turned to face the other. "You know it." He murmured.

The smirk faltered. "'Kura…?" Bakura was quite close, sitting between Malik's legs.

He leaned in a kissed him softly, then hard.

~*~TBC…~*~

_More characters shall appear as the chapters write themselves! ::knows she's not making any sense:: Hope you all like it! Love you Saiko! Hope you liked it too!_

REVIEW!! Feed a cold and lonely author. ;_;__


End file.
